Desquite
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Una teoría acerca de los Impulsos Sexuales en los Homúnculos. No era precisamente eso lo que le habían encargado que haga... pero esa inocencia retorcida que poseía su nueva compañera le atraía de un modo animal [SlothxPride]


**Desquite**

—De manera que estás casado... —murmuró con un amago de sorpresa. —Pensé que no estábamos hechos para amar.

—No lo estamos, Sloth. Pero Dante pensó que sería bueno para guardar las apariencias...

—Oh. —tuvo un fugaz momento de reminiscencias, donde ella también estaba casada. Y por amor.

Sacudió la cabeza y apretó con fuerza los párpados.

—¿Otra vez has recordado?

No obtuvo respuesta. A cambio, fue asaltado por otra pregunta.

—Y, dime... ¿qué pretendes obtener ayudando a Dante? ¿Por qué haces todo lo que ella dice?

Ahora fue el turno del otro de callar. Suspiró. Nunca pensó que iba a ser tan incómodo ocuparse de una nueva compañera. Pero tenía que, de algún modo, instruirla. Estaba casi recién nacida y no tenía mucha idea del mundo en el que había caído.

—Digamos que a Dante le debo una. ¿Has notado que los demás tienen cierto resentimiento de su naturaleza?

—Sí.

—Pues yo no. —le ofreció una sonrisa. —Yo estoy conforme así, porque soy bastante cercano a un humano.

—¡Entonces sí tienes sentimientos! —exclamó ella, creyendo que había comprendido.

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces?

Calló de nuevo. ¿Qué le podía decir? Podía sacar a relucir su capacidad de envejecer y rejuvenecer hasta quedar como ella lo conoció. Pero sentía la obligación de darle una respuesta más completa. Más certera.

A pesar de eso, no supo qué decir.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a tu ojo? —preguntó Sloth, tímidamente. Temía al silencio.

—Fui creado así.

Y se quitó el parche.

—Ah, era eso... ¿Yo también tengo uno? —refiriéndose al Ouroburos. —Lo vi en Lust y en Envy.

—Claro.

Él sonrió de manera extraña, y lentamente estiró el dedo índice hasta apoyarlo algo más arriba de su pecho. En el lado izquierdo. Ella retrocedió, asustada.

—Ahí está, ¿ves?

Ahogó un sonido extraño. Como un sollozo.

—¿Podemos llorar? —volvió a preguntar.

—Teóricamente, no. ¿Por qué?

—Porque me gustaría... hacerlo...

—Puedes desquitar tu rabia de otras maneras, Sloth. No te limites a las sensaciones humanas.

—¿Y cómo lo haces tú?

—Bueno... de algo que me sirva mi esposa... —se rió.

—¿La... la maltratas? ¿O algo así?

—No precisamente, hasta donde puedo darme cuenta a ella también le gusta.

Sloth comprendió a lo que se refería. Frunció el ceño.

—Esa también es una sensación humana.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy más humano que ustedes...

—Hablas como si fueras superior.

—Lo soy.

—No me gusta tu manera de referirte.

—Tú también podrías ser superior, únicamente no tienes que temer a los recuerdos. Acostúmbrate a ser más humana. Desquítate, Sloth...

No era precisamente eso lo que tenía que hacer. No era precisamente eso lo que le habían encargado que haga... pero esa inocencia retorcida que poseía su nueva compañera le atraía de un modo animal. Era más humano que los otros, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Además, hacer siempre lo mismo y con la misma patética mujer era aburrido. Tenía ganas de experimentar cosas nuevas. El sentido de aventura no tendría que estar en él si fuera como los otros.

Tal vez Dante cometió un error al perfeccionar su técnica tan ágilmente, con él...

—Si acepto, y me desquito como tú... ¿Está mal?

—Dime tú...

—Se siente bien.

—¿Entonces?

—...Creo... que me gusta tu manera de pensar.

Y sonrió, olvidando la vergüenza.

Se sentía más humana ahora.

_-Owari-_

----------------------------------------

**NdM:** Hola! xD... espero que estén bien y que no se hayan desmayado al terminar de leer… ¡Tenía que hacerlo! fue una idea espontánea y tenía que desarrollarla. Pensando en la famosa respuesta al hecho de si los homúnculos tenían impulsos sexuales, se me ocurrió una razón poderosa y creíble... ya que no creo que los tengan porque sí. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

¿Me dejan un review? No sean malos xD saben que me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas indecentes y nada convencionales ñ.ñU porque queda claro quien es el "sensei" de Sloth, ¿cierto? lo puse en el summary ¬¬

_Au revoir!_

-Mileena.

**PD:** No T-T Full Metal Alchemist no es mío, gracias por recordármelo ¬¬

18/09/06


End file.
